Everything comes at a Price
by Misskimmeth
Summary: Is Sakura more important then restoring the clan...? (Hey guys sorry this is a continuing story, and i'll try to make chapter 3 longer i didn't realize how short it still is sorry guys! Btw M is just incase. Enjoy! :) the more reviews i get the quicker i do the next chapter. :) )
1. Chapter 1

I thought I wanted this…

The restoring of my clan…

The great and almighty Uchias…

Sakura…

What have I done…?

Sasuke looked over at Sakura…pain washed over him immediately…her blood was everywhere…Her beautiful eyes so full of life…now dead…Her beauty that left him breathless now is suffocating. Knowing he can never see her smile again…Sasuke feel to his knees and screamed with agony. Why…he glanced over at Sakura her pink cheeks now pale…

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke awoke screaming and in a cold sweat. He stopped looking around seeing his familiar room…with no blood. Sasuke ran his fingers through his drenched hair and sighed in relief. "Am I trying to be told something…?" he asked himself aloud. He glanced over at the clock and it read four am. He sighed. _I better get ready I'm meeting Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi at the bridge in a couple hours. _He got out of bed and jumped in the shower quickly. As the water dripped on him Sasuke was still shaken from the dream not knowing what it exactly means. He decided it was just a dream and nothing for him to get upset about.


	2. Why Cant I Ever Shut up?

-Sasuke's Point of view-

_Just breathe…_

_Everything will be okay…_

_I already decided I was just a dream!_

I walked slowly afraid Sakura would not be there. Every step felt heavy, I looked up and sighed in relief.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled waving her arm and smiling.

Her smile made me shiver. _I hate how this can make me feel this way!_ I walked up to her and leaned against the bridge. "Hn" I said stupidly. I looked over at her and I saw her smile faded. _Why do I do this to her…why can't I just be honest? After all we've been through…Your 18 years old! Act like it!_

"Hey Sakura…" I started but got interrupted. "TEME, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and jumped on Sakura to give her a hug. _Breathe…breathe…BREATHE…I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! NO I SAID BREATHE DAMN IT! _

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said hugging him back.

My eye twitched…_wait…did anything happen between them while I was go-_

"TEMEEEEE!" Naruto yelled waving a hand in front of his face. _Stupid move…now's my chance. _

I raise my fist and smack Naruto on the head. "What dobe?" "What the fuck teme! I was just trying to tell you something!"

"You know by now not to scream in my face, what Naruto? You got ramen?" I said with a smirk. _Idiot. _

"No teme I got a girlfriend!?" Naruto yelled.

"Someone can put up with you?" I said almost about to laugh.

"Yes motherfucker, at least I have someone! Hinata the beautiful! Naruto said with hearts in his eyes. "You need to find someone teme I mean even Sakura has a date."

_WHAT THE FUCK! OVER MY DEAD BODY! NO! NO! BREATHE! BREATHE! BREAT- FUCK BREARTHING!_

"Oh?" I looked over at Sakura who was blushing.

"Yeah it's Neji! Hinata set it up! Naruto said happily. "Were going to have a double date!

"Wow, way to take one for the team Neji." I said.

_Wait…what did I just say…? OMFG…_

I turned slowly to Sakura and saw a tear slide down her face.

"NO! Sakura! I didn't mean-"I got interrupted with a cloud of smoke.

"You're late Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry Sorry, I was just watching a person say the stupidest thing ever even though he loved said person." Kakashi said smirking.

_Mother Fucker! Don't you dare!_

"Oh? What a change from your porn books." I said.

"Yes, yes, now our mission is a B ranked assignment, to travel to the land of mist, to kill a rising ninja gang." Kakashi said flipping a page in his book. "We should be back in a few weeks, so go pack and meet back here in 3 hours."

I watched Kakashi Disappear and Naruto run off to probably have a little alone time with Hinata before our mission. I took a deep breath and turned to Sakura...we made eye contact. I looked away quickly…_her eyes draw me into much. _

"So how long have you been going out with Neji?" I asked.

"We haven't officially gone out yet we just planned a date, why do you care?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest.

_Because…I think I love you…I want you for myself. Please done go out with him…pick me_

"Curiosity." I said shrugging.

I saw Sakura roll her eyes and walk off. "Bye..Sasuke"

"Fuck…"


End file.
